


Reveal

by LivTheWarrior



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), and did I decide to make the lw and ss meet up and become friends?, uhhhhhh no clue how else to tag this, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivTheWarrior/pseuds/LivTheWarrior
Summary: Turns out Eliza's traveling companion, Naomi, of a few months had a lot of secrets up her sleeve. Everyone does, she supposes, but when Naomi decides to march up to the Prydwen a lot of trouble arises, and just as many secrets are uncovered. Luckily, Eliza is a pretty forgiving person.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a fanfic anywhere, so please forgive me for any problems with this. If you catch a misspelling, you are also welcome to correct me. (Just please be polite about it.) 
> 
> And if you are a bit confused about how my story for these two is going, then feel free to message me. (I just hope that I made it clear enough to not have to explain any further.)
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

Eliza would think that after traveling with someone for a few months would help her learn plenty of things about the person. 

Boy, was she wrong. And today proved it.

In fact, she now realizes there is a lot more about her much younger companion than meets the eye. 

From the very moment Eliza dragged Naomi out of the ruins of a vertibird, she knew she was going to be a special one. The brunette woman was definitely a stickler for the spotlight, as well as being pretty darn good with a gun. Over time, Eliza even began to look at her in a daughter-like way. (But I digress, she seems to do that with many people that are younger than her.) 

But the moment Noami asked, no, _demanded_ , to be taken up to the Prydwen, Eliza could have sworn she saw some sort of recognition in her eyes. 

Oh, if only she knew that things were going to go downhill from there. 

Her thoughts are interrupted with a loud _thunk_ that can only be recognized as her companion, dressed in her power armor, stomping her foot. Naomi does that a lot when she gets angry. Following the sound is quite a few choice words that Eliza doesn’t want to reiterate. 

Deciding to drown out the words that would surely follow, Eliza rests her head into her hands and returns to her thoughts. Where was she? Oh, right, the Prydwen. 

The first indicator that something was off was the way Naomi acted. Once they stepped on board of the large airship, everything changed about her. The face of the woman that Eliza had known was wiped clean, leaving only an emotionless slate in place of what was usually a cocky grin. Her posture stiffened, as if it was only natural for her to move like a wooden board.

Another sign of things going for the bad was the way Naomi marched her way straight to the command deck. The command deck was normally for people that worked there, or were summoned there, and Noami was neither. It was also rather strange that she knew where it was… had she seen the Prydwen before?

And then Maxson… his face when he saw her. Any feelings of dread Eliza had were confirmed at that very moment. 

That was when she gets a door slammed into her face, followed by a series of loud shouts, and everything from then just became a blur. Everyone onboard wanted to know _“who was that woman”_ and _“why is she in there screaming at Maxson”_ and _“what was Eliza going to do about it, because she was a paladin and paladins are supposed to know everything.”_ Thank god for Haylen, who heard the commotion and quickly ushered everyone away. 

Turns out, Naomi not only knew Maxson, but, according to a few older members, was a bit of a hero. The… lone wanderer, Eliza believes. Everyone nearby had gone pale at this, most likely knowing far more than she did. It wasn't her fault though, given how being frozen for over 200 years can make it rather hard to keep up with history. 

But Eliza can’t imagine what Maxson and Naomi are going through. 

Maxson was only a kid when Naomi left him, at least that’s what Eliza heard. 

Which, in a way, Naomi was still one too, when she did everything that classified her as “a hero.” 

“What a cruel world,” Eliza says aloud to no one in particular, “to force children to be leaders and to depend on teenagers to save countless lives.” 

———————————

The days after that go by too quickly. Li ends up stopping by. Wether it was because she wanted to help or because she wanted to see if the rumor that the girl she knew so long ago was _really here_ remains to be determined. To make a good guess though, it must have been the latter, as the visit led to quite a fear tears on Naomi’s behalf. “I haven’t seen you in so long Li… I thought you were dead…” Naomi had said. 

Of course Li knew her too. And, by some higher power, Li manages to stop the physical fight that would have surely occurred if the Elder and Lone Wanderer had continued. For now. 

“So…” Naomi plops down onto the weathered bench next to Eliza, interrupting the older woman’s thoughts once again. She has replaced her standard armor with a strawberry-colored dress and fingerless gloves, something she seemed to enjoy wearing when she wasn’t armed to the teeth. “I suppose you have questions about me, I guess.” Her face is expressionless.

Eliza shakes her head. “There’s nothing about you that I haven’t heard, I believe. And plus, if you didn’t want to talk about it before, I’m sure you don’t want to now.” 

Her companion blinks. Nothing? No demands, accusations, questioning? Just a plain ol’ _it’s okay, I know you don’t want to talk?_ Being from before the war probably meant a different sense of manners. It wasn’t that Naomi mentally decided the best way to not get attached to people was to assume they hated her or anything. Definitely not. 

“Then surely you wouldn’t want to keep traveling with me. Now that word of this is gonna spread, you would get more than enough questions, or people to bother you…” Naomi turns away and begins picking at the rotten wood they were sitting on, shameful to say it, but knowing it was the truth.

But all she gets is a laugh straight to her face. 

“I don’t mean to rude,” the blonde starts, “but of course I want to still travel with you.” She stands up and claps her hand onto her much taller friends shoulder. “It would be rather ironic as well, right? The lone wanderer and… what do they call me now? “The sole survivor?”” She accentuates the title with her own set of quotation marks. “Traveling together.” The beam on her face would be sickeningly sweet on anyone else, but it fits Eliza perfectly. “Now, I think we’ve sat here long enough. I need to get back to Sanctuary to talk to Preston about how the new settlements we added in are doing. Care to join me?” She extends a hand, but her eyes are drawn to the silhouette of the Prydwen in the distance. “Unless you feel like your place is there. Then I’m not gonna stop you.” 

Naomi looks to the airship as well. It would be easy to go back. To blend herself into the folds of the Brotherhood again. She would be lying to say she didn’t miss that life. 

But she is happier here, with Eliza. She isn’t looked at as some hero, as someone that needs to do everything, help everyone, and be the perfect role model because people always follow her example. But she knows she’ll have to go back. Maxson is still angry at her, of course, but she wants to be friends again. And maybe one day they can settle their differences. But today is not that day. 

So, she takes Eliza’s hand.


End file.
